El peor día de mi vida San Valentin
by BS-chan
Summary: Para Zoro San Valentin no era un día que le llamara la atención, y mucho menos ahora que la esta pasando de lo peor... pero, las cosas podrían cambiar. ZoLu
1. San Valentín

Hola! les traigo un fic Zolu!

**Disclaimer**: Este fic no me pertenece, Eiichiro Oda es el gran genio detrás de topo One Piece x3

* * *

"**El peor día de mi vida"**

**_(San Valentín)_**

Soltó con aburrimiento la revista que tenía entre sus manos. Se la había pasado la mañana revisando qué había de nuevo en la sección de deportes, especialmente en kendo. Y para su decepción, aún no había salido el articulo donde alabarían la destreza de su ejemplo a seguir y tan ansiado rival, Dracule Mihawk.

Lo único que encontró -para su fastidio- fueron las mil y una páginas ¨rosas¨. Sí, _literalmente rosas_. Todas esas imágenes de corazoncitos, parejas abrazadas, besándose, recetas de pociones y rituales de amor, tips de cómo hacer pasteles, chocolates, una cena romántica, y ¨útiles¨ consejos para verse sexy…

― ¿Sexy?― fue la única palabra que pronunció, resignado a aquella invasión de _zombies rosas._

_¿Qué pasa en el mundo para que mi sección favorita, y la única razón por la que compró esa tonta revista, sea reducida a solo dos caras?_ Se preguntó al caer rendido sobre su cama, deseando con impaciencia que la estúpida semana acabara.

― ¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Pues el día más maravilloso del año, cabeza de marimo! ― exclamó con corazoncitos en los ojos y girando de emoción después de haber entrado abruptamente a **su** cuarto.

El peli verde solo levantó una ceja aún sin tener idea.

― ¿Qué haces **tú** aquí? ― preguntó con molestia y desgano. Ignorando lo último que dijo su molesto compañero de clases, ya tenía suficiente con el disgusto que le había ocasionado esa editorial, su katana ya tenía un nombre en él. Así que por ahora el de Sanji estaría en espera; eso, si al idiota no se le ocurría hacer o decir algo estúpido.

― ¿Eh? Eso no es importante― levantó la revista del suelo y señaló el titulo con completa emoción. ― ¡Esto sí!

― ¿Ah? ― dijo sin tomarle importancia, pero se sentó al borde de la cama para poder escapar si era necesario. No porque le interesara lo que aquel _cejas raras_ tuviera que decir.

― ¡Mañana es San Valentín! ― el rubio no obtuvo ninguna clase de reacción de su compañero, solo una mirada adormilada que lo veía con algo de irritación, qué claramente tenía un _¿y qué?_ escrito sobre todo el rostro. ― ¡Todos están ansiosos! Usopp se puso nervioso por la llamada de Caya, y Franky sacó su nuevo speedo, y yo…

― ¿Puedes solo callarte e irte de una buena vez? ― interrumpió señalándole la puerta.

―…estoy en un predicamento. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si Robin- swan y Nami-chawn me piden ser su Valentín?! ¡¿A quién escogeré?! ― alzó los brazos al cielo gritando su tan difícil dilema. Si en algún momento esperó que el otro le diera su fiel consejo, pues estaba muy equivocado― ¿Zoro? ― Y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue una buena indicación de eso.

…

No pudo oír el su nombre, ni los quejidos del rubio que seguramente seguiría en **su** cuarto gritando necedades. Caminó por los pasillos del dormitorio masculino, mientras se daba cuenta del significado de las palabras de Sanji. Él tenía razón. Todos estaban actuando de forma extraña.

Veía a los chicos buscando los mejores atuendos, preguntando qué colonia usar, practicando sus agradecimientos, algunos mostrando los regalos que irían a dar… ellos, felices porque tenían a alguien a quien dar todo.

Mientras en las esquinas, veía a chicos nerviosos y cabizbajos rogando a todos los santos obtener algo al día siguiente.

― Yo no le rezo a nadie― dijo con desdén mientras veía cómo el chico que se interpuso en su camino tenía un rosario en mano. El pobre salió despavorido ante la fría mirada.

Suspiró.

― San Valentín, que temible día― susurró mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin ninguna preocupación encima.

―Sí, muy bien, ahora con cuidado vacíalo en el molde― escuchó.

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente del alboroto, y había terminado en la cocina mientras buscaba la salida, suerte la suya que tenía algo de hambre. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta por completo, se detuvo. Y conteniendo la respiración, se quedó atento a lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Wah! ¡Sé derrama! ― gritó desesperándose.

― ¡Por eso te dije con cuidado!

― ¡Se cae! ¡Se cae! ― gritaba mientras corría de un lado a otro.

― ¡Pero deja de moverte, idiota! ― gritó cogiendo sus mano y el recipiente que sostenía, quitándoselo. Ambos respiraban agitados. ― ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Te dije en el molde! ¡El molde! ¡No toda la cocina!

― Shi shi shi, fue un accidente― respondió divertido con el resultado. Mostrando una gran sonrisa, que hizo suspirar al otro con resignación.

― Ah, bueno. Vale, comencemos de nuevo.

― ¡¿De veras?! ¡Arigatou Ace! ― gritó emocionado mientras lo abrazaba, botando lo último que quedaba en el recipiente.

―Jaja, vale, vale― respondió mientras lo alejaba. ―No podría abandonar ahora a mi ototo, menos si lo que intenta es hacer algo con chocolate. ¿Quién se haría responsable si todo llega a desaparecer? ― le dijo con una sonrisa despeinando su negra cabellera. Ambos se miraron satisfechos y felices, con un gran desbordante cariño.

―Pero yo no voy a limpiar esto― interrumpió el mayor seriamente.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Vamos Ace, tienes que ayudarme!

― Ni lo pienses, también tengo otras cosas que hacer.

― Moo~ Ace.

Ahí lo tenía, hasta ese par había sido afectado por el virus del día de San Valentín. Icluso Ace.

Incluso… _Luffy_.

…

_Chocolate_.

―Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Si una chica va y te da un chocolate el día de San Valentín es porque le gustas.

― Así es, Zoro. Sanji tiene razón.

― Okey, okey― dijo casualmente al escuchar el comentario, hasta que se dio cuenta de los tres sujetos sentados en el piso de **su** cuarto. Frente a **su** televisor. Viendo uno de **sus** videos. Ensuciando **su** piso. Y acabando con **su** paciencia.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué sigues **tú** aquí? ― preguntó al rubio mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta ―¿y ustedes?

― Pues yo estaba aburrido y vine a buscarte pero solo encontré a Sanji― dijo Usopp sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

― Yo solo vine a mostrarte mi ¡Suuuuuuper traje que escogí para mañana! ― exclamó mientras se paraba y posaba para el peli verde.

―Ah, yo solo estoy aquí para molestarte― dijo tranquilamente sin molestarse a girar para mirarlo.

…

― ¡Fuera! ― gritó molesto mientras botaba a los tres invasores de su cuarto.

Sí, quizá no debió enfurecerse de ese modo, solo estaban causándole un par de aneurismas más. Algo que no era nuevo. Pero, por alguna razón, el comentario de Sanji sobre los chocolates, había dado inicio a un torbellino de sentimientos que comenzó con una pequeña molestia en el ¨pecho¨.

Ya habiendo hecho las co-relaciones necesarias había llegado a la conclusión, de que Luffy, su kouhai, estaba preparando _algo_- chocolate- para _alguien_. Que ahora sabía era para alguien **que le gustaba**.

Sí, no era algo a lo que debiera tomarle importancia. Total, solo lo conocía porque era amigo de Usopp y era el hermano menor de su senpai, Ace, amigo de Franky, que conoció por Robin, muy buena amiga de Nami, que es acosada constantemente por Sanji, y que lamentablemente es su vecino y su compañero de clase. Que por alguna razón para pegándosele solo para hacerlo rabiar.

Sí, esa era la única relación que tenían, y solo habían intercambiado uno que otro saludo.

Además de que de vez en cuando andaba pegado al rubio, exigiéndole comida. O dando vueltas con Usopp. Y en esos momentos donde podía verlo reír, jugar y actuando egoístamente, era donde llegó a conocerlo realmente. Solo observándolo. Pero nada más.

Quizá él ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Quizá para él era solo el conocido de todos esos mencionados antes, que se sentaba contra la pared a dormir y pasar el tiempo. Y nada más.

Solo eso.

Sin darse cuenta que lo miraba, que lo seguía con la vista, y que de vez en cuando invadía sus pensamientos.

Volvió nuevamente a echarse en su cama, esta vez asegurándose que su puerta estaba con seguro. Miró al techo, ahora completamente despierto y sin ningún rastro de sueño en sus ojos.

― Solo eso―murmuró. ― Creo que algo me ha caído mal― dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se tocaba el abdomen, sin tomarle mucha importancia ― que molestia― se quejó mientras que sin darse cuenta su mano iba deslizándose hacia arriba. ―Que molestia― repitió con el seño fruncido, y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban cayendo de la nada en un profundo sueño.

…

― ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ― preguntó mientras entraba al salón, mirando fijamente la cabeza peli verde que se hundía entre sus manos y un aura asesina que rodeaba al infeliz de Zoro.

― Hola Usopp. Ya has agarrado la costumbre de venirte por aquí ¿no? ― dijo Sanji con molestia mientras quitaba su obento del alcance del moreno.

― ¡Hey! Solo quiero probar un poco.

― ¡Ni lo pienses! ― gruño, para luego poner en _on_ el modo ¨corazones¨ o ¨idiota¨ como le dice Zoro. ― ¡Este es mi obento de San Valentín para cuando Nami- swan venga a pedirme ser su Valentín!

―Y si es Robin?

― ¿Eh? ― El rubio se quedó de piedra mirando el único bento que había preparado, para dos. ― ¡Rayos debí prepararlo para tres! ― gritó a los cuatro vientos, mientras Usopp solo pasaba de él y fue hacia su otro amigo.

― Oi Zoro, ¿estás bien? ― preguntó sentándose en una carpeta cercana

― Solo con verlo se diría que no.

― ¡Nami! ― exclamó sorprendido mientras se levantaba del asiento de la pelirroja. ― ¡Solo fueron cinco segundos! ¡Nada más!

― Na ah. El tiempo es oro, lo sabes bien Usopp y si redondeamos esos valiosos segundos― pensaba mientras sacó su calculadora ―Sería un minuto, redondeándolo a una hora. Por ende serian 100 mil Beris― dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

― ¡¿Cómo un minuto quedó redondeado a una hora?! ¡Y ni sueñes que te pagaré! ― gritó desconcertado.

Ambos hubieran continuado con la negociación sino hubiera sido por un rostro de los mil demonios que giró hacia ellos. Haciendo que corrieran despavoridos lejos de ahí.

― Wah, ¿qué le sucede a Zoro? ― preguntó nervioso por tercera vez Usopp.

― Bueno, muchas cosas; por lo que contó Sanji― respondió la pelirroja, que lo miraba con miedo. ―Pero ¿ahora qué le pasa a Sanji- kun? ― preguntó con extrañeza al verlo arrastrarse con su bento en el suelo y con tiza en mano haciendo cientos de cálculos.

―Ah… no tengo idea. Y no es importante― cerró el tema Usopp. ― Pero, dime. ¿Qué cosas le pasaron a Zoro para que este así?

― Ah. Bueno, Sanji–kun dijo que desde que se levantó Zoro se quejaba de un dolor de estomago. Que en la noche había comenzado leve, pero después de regresar de las duchas se volvió muy molesto. Y que luego de eso estuvo toda la mañana de malhumor. Atrayendo de ese modo todo lo malo que te puedas imaginar― afirmaba con la cabeza Nami, al tiempo que se lamentaba por su amigo. ― No alcanzó al desayuno, ya que por una extraña razón la cerradura de su cuarto se malogró y se quedó desnudo con solo una toalla afuera.

― ¿Qué? ¿no se cambio antes de salir de las duchas?

― No sé cómo. Ni por qué. Pero salió rápido y se olvido su ropa ahí.

― Pero hubiera vuelto a por ellas.

― Ah…― rodó los ojos ― Lo intentó… pero con su gran orientación llegó hasta el dormitorio femenino. Fue allí donde causo un gran alboroto y fue sancionado.

― ¡¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ahí desnudo?! ¡El dormitorio femenino esta casi a un kilometro!

― Ni idea, creo que él toma rutas _interdimensionales_ para perderse. En fin. Luego de eso. Al salir del dormitorio de chicas, vestido, y con el enojo de haber sido resondrado por nuestra directora. En la puerta cientos de chicas lo esperaban con un sinfín de cartas de amor y los inevitables chocolates de San Valentín. Terminando aplastado, golpeado, besado, y semi desnudo nuevamente. Por lo que obtuvo otra sanción.

―Oh… pobre.

―Lo sé. Después de eso, lo encontramos Robin y yo. Intentando matar al pobre jardinero.

― ¡¿Por qué?!

― No quisimos preguntar, después de ver tres arboles en el suelo, arbustos mochados y tres pelos verdes junto a una gran tijera, Robin solo rió llamando su atención. Felizmente Zoro dejó al pobre hombre irse. Con mala gana nos pidió que no dijéramos lo que vimos, ya que de seguro obtendría otra sanción― se detuvo para sonreír satisfecha.

― No. No me digas que tú, Nami― la miró con terror.

― No pude resistirme.

― Pobre de él… Y dime ¿Cuánto te debe por el silencio?"

― Es un cheque en blanco Usopp, un cheque en blanco― dijo con malicia mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma de signos de Beris y brillaban con intensidad.

Todo era cierto, absolutamente todo. Bueno, exceptuando eso de las rutas interdimensiones. Eso era algo que nunca admitiría. Pero, lo de la gran mala suerte, y el peor día de su vida. Era cierto.

Y todo había comenzado con ese pequeño y molesto hincón en el ¨estomago¨.

¿Desde qué momento había comenzado?

Pensó…

Pensó…

¡Cuando entró a su cuarto!

¡Cuando vio a Sanji!

¡Sanji!

Ya estaba, él era el causante de todo. Era tal el odio que le tenía que después de tanto tiempo ya había sido su cuerpo condicionado, y el solo verlo le causaba un terrible cólico. Sí, eso era. Era la explicación más lógica.

― ¡¿Pero qué eres?! ¡¿Estúpido?! ― gritó molestó, parado firme y con los puños apretados a los lados. Se había parado instantáneamente del susto al ver a Zoro irrumpir en el comedor gritando su nombre y con Katana en mano. Pero al escuchar su explicación, pues era realmente…― ¡Eres un idiota! ― volvió a gritarle.

― Solo quédate quieto― Dijo sin escuchar lo que decía mientras avanzaba. ―Yo me encargaré de solucionar el problema.

― ¡¿Pero qué piensas hacer?!

― La solución más simple― Las pocas personas que habían quedado. Nami, Robin, Usopp y dos chicos que no conseguían abrir la puerta de salida de emergencia- después de que irrumpiera en el comedor, lo miraban con curiosidad y atentos a lo que dijera. ―deshacerme de ti.

No supieron si fue por la forma decidida en la que caminaba, la voz gruesa que salió de sus labios, o la forma en que lamio el filo de su katana - _sexy_- que se dieron cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

― Como si pudieras cabeza de marimo― respondió Sanji ante el reto mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, totalmente serio― Antes pensé que solo eras un idiota sin remedio, pues me equivoqué. Tú estás en un nivel mucho más alto.

― Ja. Vas a ver que puedo, y te tragaras tus palabras.

― ¡Ambos! ¡Paren! ― gritó Usopp horrorizado. La pierna levantada del mejor luchador del club de Tae kwon do y la filosa katana de lo mejor que tenía el club de kendo, se alzaban mostrando su furia total, y que iban completamente en serio. Pero ninguno hizo caso.

― ¡Ya verás te daré con esta pierna y caerás destrozado!

―¡Solo acércate y veras como te corto en dos!

Y comenzó.

― Parece que esto se está saliendo de control― dijo con calma Robin al ver como una de las sillas se quedaba sin respaldar.

― ¡¿Eso crees?! ― gritó espantado Usopp. ― ¡Debemos hacer algo!

― Nah, ya verán cómo se las arreglan― dijo Nami sin prestarles atención, ya que estaba más concentrada revisando las mochilas de los que habían huido despavoridos. ― ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente?! ¡Solo diez Beris! ¡Son unos misios!― gritó mientras tiraba la billetera al suelo, y claro aún así guardaba el _mísero_ billete de 10 Beris.

― ¡Deja eso! ¡Demonios! ― le gritó Usopp.

― Nami, ¿sabes que cuando vengan los directores y vean lo que ocurre aquí, querrán que paguemos los daños? ― explicó calmadamente la morena.

― ¿Qué? ― se quedó de piedra. ― ¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Ellos son los culpables! ― gritó desconcertada mientras señalaba cómo el rubio rompía una mesa de una patada.

― Pero parecemos sus cómplices al no intentar detenerlos. ¿No lo crees? ― finalizó, con esa típica sonrisa de paz en su rostro.

Quizá antes todo estaba siendo destrozado por dos inmensos monstros, pero ahora, una torbellino de odio gélido cubría los cuerpos de ambos luchadores, tornando su completa atención hacia una pelirroja que los amenazaba con sus puños en alto.

― ¡Alto idiotas! ― gritó mientras golpeaba la cabeza de ambos. Cayendo ambos al suelo derrotados.

Fue recién ahí cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y el director junto a un profesor se asombraron con lo que encontraron, el comedor hecho un desastre, dos alumnos inconscientes – que cayeron por la brusquedad con la que ellos habían entrado- a sus pies, otros dos agachados semi inconscientes sobándose las cabezas mareados, y una pelirroja entre ellos con mirada furiosa y un leve humo saliendo de sus puños, otro alumno escondiéndose debajo de una mesa, mientras a su lado estaba una morena bebiendo el último trago de su café y que levantó la vista para dedicarles una sonrisa.

― Buenos días, director, profesor.

…

― ¡Tercera sanción del día! ― gritó iracundo su tutor al peli verde que solo miraba por la ventana ignorando completamente sus gritos. ― ¡Y ustedes! ¡¿En que estaban pensando?! ― De los siete presentes, cuatro de ellos se estremecieron con las palabras.

― ¡Sensei, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Solo que no lográbamos salir! ¡Ellos son los culpables! ― se quejaron el pobre par de chicos que momentos atrás habían sido los infortunados de haberse quedados atrapados en medio del caos.

― ¡Ustedes cállense! ― amenazó la pelirroja. Para, en un segundo, cambiar su rostro a uno dulce y de niña buena― Verá sensei, estábamos tranquilos cuando…― inventaba una historia, al tiempo que sin tomarle la mínima atención Zoro se internaba en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que los vio.

Un moreno caminaba rápidamente, llevaba puesto su ropa deportiva, estaba agitado, algo sonrojado, y traía un paquetito rojo en una de sus manos. Le hubiera causado una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo, si no fuera porque este andaba tras alguien. Siguiendo a alguien mayor, que también caminaba apurado, alto, con una característica cicatriz en el rostro. El sensei de educación física. Recordó.

Y al igual que el recuerdo de esa mañana en las duchas, el molesto dolor en el ¨estomago¨ volvió.

Ese recuerdo. Donde entró como todas las mañanas, guiado por la manada de alumnos que le hacían el ¨favor¨ de llevarlo sano y salvo hasta su destino, y donde después de dejar su ropa en una canastilla, pudo oír claramente la conversación entre los hermanos que había visto la noche anterior.

― Así que luego de clase lo vas a ver.

― Sí― afirmó el menor.

― ¿Y el sabe lo que piensas hacer?

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Aún no! ― gritó nervioso.

― Ja ja ja― rió el mayor ― ¡Seguro que Shanks se asombra cuando vea el chocolate! ¡Ja ja ja!

― ¡Ace! ― gritó pidiéndole que baje la voz con las manos, terminando por taparle la boca con el jabón

― ¡Puajj!

No pudo terminar de ver en qué terminaba la pelea de hermanos, ya que su cuerpo salió inmediatamente de las duchas, y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba nuevamente frente a su cuarto. Raro. Pero ni la curiosidad por saber cómo llegó bastó para sacar esa conversación de su cabeza.

Y ahora volvía, y con la misma o peor intensidad que antes, ahora que podía ver a ese par juntos.

Sí, al parecer el pequeño Luffy ya tenía elegido su Valentín.

― Este es el peor día de mi vida― irrumpió su voz en la dirección, haciendo que todo el griterío en ella se detuviera y todos lo miraran. Sanji suspiró, al igual que todos los presentes. Usopp se paró y puso su mano en el hombro del peli verde. Llamando su atención.

― Las clases terminaron. Nos dejan libres por ahora― le explicó la situación. Pero estaba completamente adolorido como para siquiera sentirse _libre_.

Solo se levantó y yendo directamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió. Seguido por el resto de sus amigos. El par de chicos inocentes y desconocidos que habían sido involucrados, huyeron y se fueron hacia otro lado. Mientras que, los cinco restantes siguieron apenados al peli verde. Sabían de su día. No podía ser peor para él. Pensaron, excepto la morena, que lo veía con una triste sonrisa. Ella lo sabía todo. Incluso lo que él no, sobre ese dolor en el ¨estomago¨, y quién lo causaba, y sabía que no era ninguno de los presentes.

― ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo? ― preguntó la pelirroja intentando animar a todos ― ¡YO invito!

Eso sí que los sorprendió.

― ¿Cuál es el truco? ― preguntó dudoso Usopp

― Nada, cómo creen― dijo riendo inocente, pero ninguno le creía ― Bueno, uno que otro billete esta marcado…

― ¡Ah! ¡Deshaciéndote de la evidencia! ― gritó acusador

― ¡Cállate! ¡Si no, no te invito nada!

Y la calma y alegría había regresado, excepto para el único que caminaba sintiendo un peso en su espalda, y el continuo dolor en su ¨abdomen¨ o más arriba. Ya no sabía ni siquiera dónde su mano se presionaba.

Los cinco llegaron al paradero, y se quedaron ahí esperando, conversando. Él solo miraba cómo el viento soplaba.

― ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? ― escuchó levemente que peguntaba Usopp. Y al mismo tiempo los pasos apurados que se detenían y una respiración agitada. ― ¿Luffy? ― preguntó nuevamente el moreno.

Ese nombre llamó su atención, _¿Luffy?_ Giró instintivamente. Y lo pudo ver. Agitado, respirando rápidamente, mejillas sonrojadas, y unas cuantas gotas cristalinas de sudor resbalando por su frente. Puños apretados, y en uno de ellos aún conservaba esa bolsita roja. Se quedó de piedra. El dolor permanecía, pero su corazón latía a mil.

Razón: desconocida.

― ¡Roronoa Zoro! ― gritó, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención incluido el aludido.

― Soy Monkey D. Luffy― Robin sonreía, pero el resto no entendía lo que pasaba. Y Luffy al parecer no había ni notado al resto. ― Primero de instituto, tu kouhai― su voz se volvía quebrada y nerviosa, mientras alzaba de a poco el brazo donde tenía el paquetito. Hasta que lo levantó frente a él.― ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Por favor sal conmigo! ― gritó mientras el color en sus mejillas aumentaba subitamente.

Mágicamente, después de oír esas palabras, el dolor se fue, y fue reemplazado por un latido mucho más rápido, un intenso ardor en el rostro y el instantáneo movimiento de su mano para cubrirse la boca y retroceder un paso. No lo creía.

Ese chocolate, era para él. No para Shanks, solo para él. Y ahora estaba frente a él, a su disposición, siendo ofrecido por Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Estaba completamente seguro que el sabor de ese chocolate acabaría con cualquier malestar que tuviera. Y ahora podía gritar al mundo.

Que el día de San Valentín quizá no era tan malo, y que ese peor día de su vida. Ya no lo era.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado~

Review?


	2. San Valentín 2

Hola soy B-chan ^^ y les traigo mi primer fic de One Piece que hago, ademas de que es un ZoLu (una pareja que amo)) es un fic que hice por el día de San Valentín con mucho cariño. Espero les guste!Y bueno, sí quizá llegó algo tarde, pero es que no tenía cuenta, y cuando me la cree no me dejaron subir nada T.T Pero al fin lo logré ^^

Bueno, los dejo con mi fic. Espero lo disfruten. ^3^

* * *

- ¡Zoro, Zoro!- Pudo escuchar mientras salía del trance en el que se había quedado desde ya hace un buen rato. - ¡Zoro!

- ¡Despierta idiota!- le gritaron mientras a último momento evitaba una patada dirigida a su rostro

- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- gritó molesto.

- ¡¿Conmigo?! ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?!- No entendía. No entendía el porqué sus amigos lo veían con esas caras de molestia. Y de seguro puso una cara de total desconcierto ya que logró que la morena cerrara de golpe el libro que leía y fijara su atención en él.

- Luffy se fue- Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que comenzara a entrar en pánico- Después de que te gritara su confesión se quedó esperando tu respuesta, o al menos que cogieras el chocolate- explicaba calmadamente, y señalaba con el dedo una pequeña bolsita roja a sus pies. - Pero te quedaste sin hacer nada, solo mirándolo con esa cara.

- ¿Qué cara?

- ¡Pues la de estúpido!- gritó Sanji en su cara, claramente molesto por lo que pasaba. Pero antes de que pudiera responder ante eso, Robin continuó.

- Él debió tomarlo como una negativa, y por eso actuó del modo que actuó- concluyó, con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Cómo actuó?!- Estaba molestó y desesperado, ¡¿por qué nadie le daba las respuestas que él quería saber?! ¡¿No entendían que de por sí estaba más perdido que él intentando ir al baño?!

- Es algo que no esperaba de ti Zoro- negaba con la cabeza Usopp - ¿Me pregunto cómo estará?- dijo mirando hacia la gran residencia educativa.

- Espero que bien. Nami-san fue tras él- respondió Sanji, ahora más tranquilo mientras veía hacia el mismo lugar.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Alguien dígame ¿qué está pasando?!- O mejor dicho lo que había pasado. El par volteó a verlo con molestia. La morena intervino antes de que alguno siguiera gritando. Posó su mano en el hombro de Zoro y le sonrió compresivamente.

- _Al creer que lo rechazaste, puso una cara muy triste. Pero antes de que sus ojos llorosos se transformaran en lágrimas, se limpió. Caminó molesto hacia ti y tiró la bolsita a tu pecho. Aún así cómo no dijiste nada, gritó molesto ¨Pues bien. Sí es así como lo quieres.¨ y después recién dándose cuenta de nosotros, se avergonzó y se fue corriendo. Nami te gritó idiota y que lo ibas a pagar, y fue tras él. _

Recordaba nuevamente lo que le había dicho Robin. Antes ya había escuchado de cierto idiota sobre esos momentos, los cuales te hacen _tan feliz_ que sientes que el tiempo se detiene; pero lo que no le habían dicho era que solo **tú** tiempo es el que parece no avanzar, mientras que a tu alrededor todo sigue fluyendo.

Comenzó a detenerse lentamente. Después de escuchar lo dicho por Robin, rápidamente inició su búsqueda aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

Se detuvo. Y había algo que aún no lograba entender por completo.

¿Él estaba realmente feliz porque Luffy se le declarara?

¿Acaso estaba esperando que algo así sucediese?

¿Desde cuándo esperaba eso?

¿Eso significa que ese molestoso dolor era por eso?

¿Celos?

¿Cómo… ¿Desde cuándo… ¿Por qué…

…se había enamorado de él?

No es como si hubiese pasado el tiempo necesario como para decir que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro. No es que hubiera una conexión importante para asegurar que ambos podrían gustarse. No era algo que uno pudiera afirmar o interpretar al verlos juntos. ¡No había evidencia alguna de eso! ¡¿Entonces cómo esperaban que estuviese preparado para algo así?!

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su cuarto. Entró resignado a hacer algo, se reprendía por ello, pero no quería apresurarse. Se dejó caer en la cama, y nuevamente los pensamientos sobre lo sucedido ese día se rebobinaban en su mente.

Seriamente se puso a meditar todo lo que había pasado. Y entre todas las cosas que tenía por averiguar, la primera y quizá más importante: _¿qué sentía por Luffy?_

Pues, él era un… idiota, egoísta, impulsivo, honesto, torpemente ingenuo. Sonrió y sintió que toda la confusión se desvanecía. Mientras recordaba su sonrisa brillante, sus acciones impulsivas, su actitud tan honesta e ingenua. Quizá no eran grandes virtudes que resaltar, pero todo eso, que fue lo primero que vino a su mente, hacía que su corazón se sintiera aliviado y cálido. No podía evitarlo… había sido cautivado por ese pequeño idiota.

…

- ¡Luffy!- gritó nuevamente la mujer que lo había perdido de vista. No por nada él era uno de los mejores atletas que había. - ¡Luffy!- volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte. - ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde te has metido?- chilló fastidiada.

- Señorita, ¿podría bajar la voz?- le dijo con molestia mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

La pelirroja que no sabía de dónde venía la voz, comenzó a buscarla. - Aquí arriba- dicha persona la ayudó a encontrarlo, para después saltar del árbol donde había estado tomando una siesta.

- ¡Sensei!- se asombró, el pelirrojo profesor de atletismo sacudía su camiseta, para luego fijarse en ella.

- Eras tú, Nami- san. Pues, sí que gritas.- Se quejó bostezando ya que habían arruinado su sueño.

- Ah, lo siento mucho- respondió reverenciándose. - Es que estoy buscando a alguien- le explicó.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo

- A Luffy. ¿No lo habrá visto corriendo por aquí?- preguntó preocupada.

- No- respondió serio- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó con clara preocupación e inquietud en su voz.

- Hmm. Nada importante- no podía explicarle lo sucedido, menos aún sabiendo la relación entre Shanks y Luffy. Lo mejor era encontrarlo y pronto. Retrocedió. - Es mejor que me vaya.

- No, tienes algo que contarme- le decía con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Obviamente falsa.

- Hn, no. No tengo- respondía viendo aquella sonrisa, algo –muy- nerviosa.

- Jejee, por supuesto que sí- él se acercaba a ella peligrosamente mientras Nami retrocedía con miedo. Conocía a Shanks, usualmente era muy calmado y comprensivo. Pero cuando se trataba de su protegido, el mismo demonio huía a esconderse.

- Vaya, ¿ahora acosas niñas?- dijo burlón, una voz detrás de Nami.

- ¡Ace!- gritó Nami sorprendida pero aliviada.

- Hola Nami- saludó sonriente - Shanks, por qué estas todo gruñón. ¿Acaso te ha despertado de tu siesta?

- ¿Eh? Sí, pero…-

- Lo sabía. Veras, él se pone así cuando no duerme sus 8 horas. Es como un mocoso. Necesita…- le explicaba a la pelirroja que encontraba eso divertido y revelador.

- ¡Basta! ¡Tú, mocoso!- le gritó avergonzado - ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Soy un profesor! ¡No actuaría así solo porque me levantaran de mi siesta!

- Oh, vamos. Admítelo- lo acusaba divertido

- No…- estaba que le subían los colores cuando advirtió que la pelirroja estaba huyendo - ¡Hey! ¡Ves lo que haces! ¡Está huyendo!

- Ah, vamos. Déjala en paz, no te ha hecho nada malo.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Parece que algo le ha pasado a Luffy y ella no me quiere decir qué es!

- ¿Luffy?- Ace no lo pensó dos veces y junto a Shanks fueron tras la pelirroja que había comenzado la carrera.

…

- Rayos- se quejó mientras se cogía la cabeza con cólera.

- ¿Ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó Usopp

- Pues parece que recién se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado- respondió el rubio.

- ¿Recién?- preguntó un peli azul.

- Sí, Franky. ¿Ves lo lento que es?- exclamaba asombrado Usopp.

- Eso demuestra las consecuencias de tener un cerebro de músculo- se burlaba Sanji.

- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Y sé puede saber ¿qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?!- gritó parándose de donde estaba.

- Vinimos a apoyarte- le dijo con voz fingida de compasión, Usopp.

- Sí, después de enterarme de tan trágico acontecimiento no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados- se lamentaba Franky mientras hacía poses dramáticas.

- Yo solo vine a echártelo en cara y culparte por tu estupidez- explicó tranquilo el rubio.

Zoro lo único que quería hacer era sacarlos a patadas de su cuarto. No entendía la forma en que se las apañaban para lograr entrar, pero siempre estaban ahí para colmarle la paciencia. Aún así, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que Sanji tenía razón. Y eso le lastimaba el orgullo. Volvió a sentarse, rendido ante las palabras del trío.

- Es cierto- salió de sus labios sintiendo el punzante dolor que causaba darle la razón al pervertido ese. El resto lo miró sin saber qué decirle. Y el rubio pese a las enormes ganas de querer regocijarse en su cara, sabía lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que sientes?- le preguntó sin mirarlo, su mirada fija en la revista entre sus manos.

- Algo así- respondió.

- ¿Estas enamorado?- su pregunta directa no solo sorprendió a Zoro, pero ninguno intervino.

-… no lo sé- eso sugería duda, _probabilidad_.

- ¿Te gusta?- aún no lo miraba, seguía concentrado en la revista que tenía entre sus manos.

El peli verde pensó seriamente en la respuesta. - Sí- dijo sin titubeos.

- Ah- suspiró - Ya era hora que lo dijeras- dijo mientras cerraba la revista, y lo miraba a los ojos. Lo que había dicho sorprendió a los presentes.

- ¿Cómo que ya era hora?- se le adelantó a preguntar Usopp.

- ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que no se habían dado cuenta?- preguntó sorprendido - Lo esperaba de este idiota despistado, pero creí que ustedes ya lo habían notado- les explicó - La primera en notarlo fue Robin-chawn. ¡Siempre tan observadora!- se retorcía en felicidad recordándola.

- ¿Darse cuenta?- preguntó esta vez el mismo Zoro.

- Sí, que tú te habías enamorado de Luffy- eso sí que le había caído como un balde de agua fría. No se lo esperaba para nada.

- ¿Qué yo qué?- estaba desencajado por segunda vez en ese día.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Entonces cómo explicarías tus acciones?

- ¿Las de hoy?- interrogó Usopp

- ¿Eh? ¡No solo las de hoy!- se exaltaba, al parecer ninguno se daba cuenta. - Aish… y se supone que los tengo como amigos- negó con la cabeza - Verán- y comenzó a explicar como una madre le explica a su ¨tonto¨ hijo el significado de algo - ¿Recuerdan el día que Zoro conoció a Luffy?- Los tres se pusieron a pensar, y asintieron. - Ese día Zoro estaba en el club de kendo, y parecía tener problemas con uno de los senpais…

_..fb.._

Siempre ha habido problemas entre los clubes, pero él no iba a permitir que su riña con el club de Judo arruinara todo el trabajo que habían hecho sacando su club adelante. Aunque el mismísimo presidente de ese club viniera exclusivamente para darle una paliza, sin que él pudiera hacer nada sino sería sacado de la competencia que se acercaba, a la cual no _iba_ a faltar.

- ¿No vas a responder Roronoa?- le preguntaba siseando cada palabra con odio - ¿No vas a defenderte?- repetía después de tantos golpes que le había dado, mientras sus secuaces se reían sin descaro.

- No soy tan débil como tú- respondió con orgullo mientras se tragaba otro puñetazo del gorila, mientras dos de sus esbirros lo inmovilizaban sujetando sus brazos contra su espalda.

- ¡Te crees demasiado, insecto!

- No, para nada, a tu lado basta ser un insecto para sentirse halagado- le respondió con sorna mientras se ganaba la furia del gorila.

- Hmm esto no parece muy justo que digamos- escucharon proveniente de algún lugar. Alarmados buscaron alrededor. Y localizaron al quién había hablado cuando este saltó hacia quedar frente a ellos.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?!- gritó molesto uno de ellos.

- ¿Eh? Desde hace un rato. Hace poco que caí ahí- sonrió explicando amablemente su situación.

- ¿Caíste?

- Ehh, sí, es una larga historia. Pero díganme ¿no creen que lo que hacen esta desigualado?- preguntó inocentemente mientras señalaba al peli verde

- ¿Acaso piensas intervenir? ¡Tú, debilucho!- exclamó con superioridad mientras se burlaba, y el resto de su manada lo seguía.

El mencionado no pareció gustar de eso, y golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho se dispuso a avanzar. - Yosh. Tendré que hacerlo- fue la solución a la que llegó después de no pensarlo demasiado. No podía permitir que alguien lo llamara débil.

- Jajaja- rió el grupo. Mientras el peli verde veía cómo un moreno, flacucho intentaba meterse en líos para ayudarlo. Roronoa Zoro no suplicaba por ayuda a nadie, menos a algún desconocido, ni siquiera si se encontraba en esa situación. Él estaba perfectamente arreglándoselas.

- ¡Tú no te atrevas a meterte!- le gritó. El moreno detuvo su paso y se quedó mirándolo. Todos lo miraron y se burlaron de su ¨valentía¨ El moreno frunció el seño y le respondió con algo que no esperaba.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para no dejarme salvarte?- Zoro quedó sin palabras después de tan resuelta explicación. Sin obtener respuesta, más que un par de graznidos de los gorilas, siguió avanzando hacia ellos. Zoro había quedado sorprendido por la actitud de ese muchacho pero pese a eso no podía permitir su ayuda, menos ahora. No quería deberle nada a nadie… menos a _él_.

- ¡Dije que no te metas!- volvió a gritar. Y el moreno volvió a fruncir el seño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, le dijo - ¡Esta es mi pelea! ¡Ni te atrevas a interrumpir!- quizá en su posición cualquiera se hubiese reído al igual que lo hicieron todos ahí. Pero ese moreno solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hasta que pareció entenderlo.

- Ya veo. Bien, entonces esperare mi turno- dijo sonriéndole completamente mientras se sentaba cerca de ahí. - Pero cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme.

No dejaba de sorprenderle, él no se rió, ni hizo caso omiso a su decisión. Él no se movió de ese lugar en ningún momento, pese a que llegó a escupir sangre y fue golpeado hasta que se cansaron. Él no movió la vista ni un milímetro, y quizá haya sido la dureza de los tantos golpes sobre su cabeza pero pareció ver los ojos de aquel pelinegro humedecidos, estaba seguro que se estaba conteniendo. Mordiéndose el labio, apretando sus puños con fuerza, pero sin decir o hacer nada, tal como le había pedido. Porque sabía que esa era su pelea, una pelea por su orgullo.

- ¡Luffy!- escucharon un grito, y vieron como el moreno se alarmó.

- ¡Es Shanks!- gritó mirando hacia atrás. - ¡Es un profesor!- advirtió a todos, mientras estos salían corriendo y el magullado cuerpo de Zoro caía al suelo. Fue recién cuando el moreno se levantó y corrió hacia él. Lo miró con dulzura y admiración. Pero el peli verde no pudo darse cuenta ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitado. Estaba adolorido y agotado.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- exclamó con preocupación el pelirrojo que recién llegaba atraído por toda aquella conmoción.

- ¡Shanks! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!- fue lo único que respondió.

- ¡Sí vamos!- Y ambos, siendo Zoro llevado por el mayor, fueron a la enfermería. Ya echado en una cama y la enfermera comenzando con su larga labor. Shanks vio fijamente al moreno.

- ¿Tú estás bien?- dijo preocupado.

- ¿Yo? ¡Sí!- sonrió, para luego ver con preocupación el cuerpo malherido de Zoro. El pelirrojo suspiró y se alivió.

- Oye- dijo llamando la atención no solo de Luffy al despeinar sus cabellos negros. - ¿Ahora me dirás qué paso?

- Hmm, digamos que no puedo- le explicaba seriamente, mientras el otro no creía lo que oía.

El peli verde pudo notar lo bien que se llevaban ambos. Y aquel ligero dolor en su pecho fue pasado desapercibido debido a todo el dolor _físico_ que tenía su cuerpo.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Debes decirme qué pasó!

- No lo voy a hacer- sentenció formando un puchero, mientras veía cómo la enfermera acababa de vendar todo.

- Creo que estará bien por ahora. Solo debe tomar estos analgésicos para el dolor. Quizá lo adormezca un poco, pero ayudara a soportar el malestar- explicó interrumpiendo la ¨conversación¨ del par.

- Ya veo- dijo recibiendo las pastillas - Bien, entonces. Toma Shanks dáselas. Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Sí. Cuida de él, ¿sí? Es un gran tipo- exclamó emocionado mientras salía apurado dejándolos solos.

- ¡Espera! ¡Rayos! Siempre haciendo lo que quiere- dijo con molestia mientras miraba la puerta. - Supongo que esto nos deja a nosotros dos- le dijo al menor mientras se acercaba a darle la pastilla.

Pero ¿qué pasaba? ¿Ese moreno no iba a quedarse con él? ¿Y debía quedarse con este profesor que por ciertas razones comenzó a caerle mal? ¡Eso sí que era algo injusto! Fue lo último que pensó entre tantas alucinaciones, mientras iba cayendo en un sueño pesado

…

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- gritaron al unísono, tan fuerte que lograron despertar al magullado paciente.

- ¡Por favor no griten en la enfermería! ¡Y no pueden haber tantas personas aquí!- Gritaba desesperada la enfermera a todos los presentes.

- Luffy. Sabemos lo mucho que te gusta actuar por impulso, pero esto fue demasiado- explicó su amigo.

- Usopp tiene razón. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡No sabes el terror que me dio al verte entrar con todas esas heridas!- le gritó su hermano enojado

Podía escuchar levemente la conversación, pero poco a poco iba entendiendo lo que había sucedido. Pudo ver cómo un grupo de gente rodeaba al moreno de hace un rato. Y este lucía todo magullado, pero aún con su sonrisa intacta, que parecía algo contradictoria con su estado. Y pese a eso los que lo resondraban no parecían dejar su preocupación de lado.

- ¡No sabes lo que hubiera pasado!- gritó una chica.

- ¡Hubiera sido peor!- gritó nuevamente aquel chico moreno de cabello ondulado.

- Entrar al club de Judo gritando que les patearías el trasero… Solo a ti se te ocurre- vio cómo Sanji, conocido suyo, explicaba negando con la cabeza en desaprobación. Aunque un suspiro de resignación salió también de sus labios.

- ¡Exacto!- gritó Ace apoyándolo.

- Aunque debemos admitir que lo cumplió.- Dijo admirado mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¡Sanji, no lo apoyes!- gritaron nuevamente al unísono Shanks y Ace.

- ¡Oi!- escucharon todos, mientras voltearon hacia una de las camillas. Y se dieron cuenta de que habían despertado al hace unos minutos dormido paciente.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Ven lo que hacen? ¡Todos afuera de inmediato!- exigió la enfermera molesta.

- Te despertaste- Luffy exclamó con algo de emoción en su voz, mientras intentaba verlo entre la multitud.

- Escuché lo que hiciste. No creas que te debo algo- dijo con seriedad, lamentándose mentalmente; esas no eran las palabras que quería decir. Los presentes, que sabían de la situación, fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Eh? Para nada- dijo con tranquilidad el moreno - Solo que era mi turno- explico con sencillez, mientras le mostraba otra vez esa sonrisa, y pensó que no podría haber mejor medicina en el mundo. Echándole después la culpa de ese pensamiento a que aún estaba con los efectos de la pastilla encima.

- Desde ese día Zoro nos rogó que se lo presentáramos- terminó diciendo Sanji - Luffy lo había cautivado completamente Jajaja- rió mientras el resto comprendía

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no rogué nada!

- Pero lo pediste. ¡A mí! Para ti eso es lo mismo que rogar. Jejeje- reía mientras el resto afirmaba con la cabeza y comprendía lo que el rubio decía. Él no había recordado eso, por alguna razón lo había reprimido en su cabeza, esa ¨petición¨ simplemente había sido reseteada. Pero no cabía duda, eso fue lo que pasó ese día que lo conoció; no se equivocaba en nada.

- Luego de eso, podíamos ver a Zoro donde Luffy estuviera. Siempre tranquilo mirándolo de lejos.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Incluso esa vez que rehusaba completamente ir a esa excursión!- recordó Usopp.

- ¡Ah! Y fue porque Robin dijo que le comentaría a Ace, para que llevara a ¨hermanito¨- comentó divertido Franky.

Y así, miles de cosas que comenzaron a recordar sus amigos, para su malestar. Solo por el hecho de lo vergonzoso que era y _cómo_ lo decían. Pero por otro lado, recién iba dándose cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba ese moreno despistado. Y ahora recién se lamentaba el no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes que él.

- Soy un idiota- interrumpió en la conversación. Los tres al principio se quedaron sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron cómplices.

- ¡Entonces no te quedes aquí sin hacer nada!- gritó Usopp.

- ¡Tiene razón! ¡falta poco para que este suuuuuuper día acabe!

- Toma- le extendió el rubio. - Robin- san me dio esto por si te dabas cuenta.

- ¿Robin?

- Sí, ¡¿Ella es la mejor no?- entraba el rubio en su mundo de perversión, y antes de escuchar alguna palabra más, cogió el bendito papel y salió velozmente del lugar.

::

- Y eso fue lo que paso. ¡Por eso estoy preocupada por Luffy!- gritó la pelirroja mientras terminaba de explicarle a sus secuestradores lo que pasaba - ¡Así que déjenme ir!- exigió, al haber sido llevada a la fuerza a la sala de profesores

- ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Cuándo me dijo lo que iba hacer y vi ese chocolate sabía que algo iba a salir mal! ¡Por eso estaba en contra!

- ¡Pero si Luffy realmente quiere a Zoro! ¡¿Cómo puede estar en contra?!- Nami gritó molesta.

- ¡Ese tipo meterá en muchos problemas a Luffy!- gritó como padre sobreprotector.

- Espera, espera. ¿Entonces Luffy dijo _¨Pues bien, si es así como lo quieres_¨?- preguntó Ace conteniendo la risa, cosa que no entendía el par.

- Sí… ¿por?

- Ja, ¿y tú estás preocupada por Luffy? Jajaja ¡Zoro es por el que deberías preocuparte! Jajajaja- rió divertido, conociendo muy bien a su hermano.

El otro par solo podía ver con confusión al pecoso, que parecía divertirse por algo totalmente desconocido para ellos.

::

Abrió con dificultad el papel que llevaba en la mano, y para su sorpresa era un croquis. _– Demonios-_ esta vez tenía que admitir lo malo que era con estas cosas, pero no era momento para perderse. Así que con todas sus neuronas en marcha se puso a descifrar el bendito mapa.

En su bolsillo conservaba la bolsita roja aún sin abrir. Debía responderle esta vez como es debido, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba también. Porque ahora estaba seguro, realmente lo amaba. Sino nunca hubiera llegado frente a ese edificio que estaba seguro que era donde marcaba el mapa. Por lo que sabía era esa casa de tres pisos el lugar donde Vivian, Ace, Luffy y su tutor Shanks. Además del mejor amigo de ese profesor. Alguien que no conocía. Se dirigió a la puerta y notó que estaba abierta. Respiró hondo y entró.

Antes había revisado que no hubiera nadie cerca y con precaución había ingresado a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin decir palabra alguna caminó hacia el interior viendo en todas direcciones por si veía al moreno. Pero no lo encontraba. Siguió caminando, y comenzó a dudar de estar en el lugar correcto. Buscó en las habitaciones del primer piso pero nada, así que optó por subir. Ya ahí, fue hacia el primer cuarto que divisó que estaba con la puerta abierta, como si lo estuviera llamando.

Pero al dar el primer paso dentro pudo sentir cómo se caía hacia adelante siendo empujado desde atrás. Cayendo finalmente de bruces, sintiendo en su espalda un peso.

- ¡Te tengo!- escuchó un grito emocionado.

- ¿Pero qué…?- él no lo graba entender lo que sucedía.

- Sé que dijiste que no. ¡Pero eso no significa que me voy a rendir!- exclamó con viveza mientras con una cuerda sujetaba sus mano.

- ¡Hey! ¿Luffy? ¡¿Pero qué haces?- gritó no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Después de tenerlo atado, lo giró y le dedicó una sonrisa, que de no ser por el hecho de que estaba en desventaja huera querido devorar. El moreno se paró, y cerró la puerta con seguro. Luego se acerco a él, para sentarlo apoyándolo son su cama.

- Voy a hacer que aceptes ser mi Valentín.

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera- ¡YO…!

- Veamos- interrumpió mientras sacaba una hoja de su bolsillo - Según Ace lo que ahora debo hacer es quitarte el pantalón y…- siguió leyendo en su mente mientras sus rostro se tornaba rojo, al igual que el de Roronoa, que no pudo evitar maldecir al tipo de hermano que tenía su amado.

Él dejo de ver la hoja y se fijo en la cremallera de su pantalón. Luego levantó la mirada directamente a sus ojos, se lamió los labios y volvió a mirar la cremallera. Ese acto le pareció tan sexy que luchaba más fuerte por romper las malditas cuerdas. Cuando sintió como sus dedos se acercaban a esa zona.

- !No Luffy espera!- el moreno se detuvo, sintiéndose rechazado nuevamente. Y aunque él había decidido atacar pasase lo que pasase, porque no se iba a rendir, no podía evitar sentirse completamente dolido.

- ¿Es que no quieres ni que te toque?- dijo con tristeza en su voz, mientras detenía su mano en el aire y cerraba en puño. No lo miraba, miraba al suelo. Y eso le dolía a Zoro más que cualquier cosa.

- No es eso. Por favor Luffy, escúchame.

- No… yo…- ya no podía aguantarlo más, él era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero con esto no podía- ¡No quiero que lo digas!- gritó cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, mientras sufría por evitar las lagrimas.

¨Malditas cuerdas¨ renegaba en su interior mientras seguía forcejeándolas. - Escúchame no es eso-

- ¡No! ¡Si escucho tu rechazo no voy a poder seguir adelante! ¡Va a ser doloroso! ¡No quiero!- gritó con dolor en su voz.

- Yo no quiero verte sufrir por nada, entiende. Yo sí te amo- le intentaba explicar. Y con eso último el moreno detuvo sus gritos y lo miró asombrado.

- ¡Mentiroso!- gritó, esta vez no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

- ¡No! ¡Es verdad! ¡Por favor entiéndelo! ¡Soy un estúpido que no se había dado cuenta! ¡Pero ya lo hice! ¡Así que por favor perdóname!- gritó al tiempo que se deshizo del amarre y cogía a Luffy por los hombros. Él se quedó sin habla, mirando directamente esos ojos fijos en él. No mentía, sabía que no lo hacía. Zoro nunca lo haría, no a él. El peli verde ya habiendo calmado al moreno, busco en sus bolsillos la bolsita. Y cuando la encontró la sacó.

- Ah, esa es…

- Sí. Luffy, yo Roronoa Zoro acepto ser tu Valentín por hoy, y tu amante por todo lo que me queda de…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que él se abalanzó en sus brazos y son un beso calló sus palabras. Haciendo que ambos al principio solo se sonrojaran. Para que luego la sorpresa de Zoro se transformara en suma pasión. El beso torpe, se volvió más profundo, más intenso, más exigente. Luffy sobre las piernas de Zoro se movía frenéticamente haciendo que este deseara más que un simple beso.

- Wahh- dejó los labios del peli verde para exclamar con sorpresa al verse levantado. - ¿Zoro?

- Creo que es mejor que tu primera vez sea en una cama- dijo haciendo que el moreno se avergonzara

- ¿Por qué dices que es mi primera vez?

- ¿Qué? ¡¿No lo es?- su furia esta lista para ir en busca de su más afilada katana en busca del culpable

- ¡No, no dije eso! Solo que… - vio cómo se sonrojaba y comprendió lo vergonzoso que era para él. Pero eso hacía que lo sintiera más suyo, exclusivo para él y nadie más.

Lo deposito con delicadeza sobre la cama, y con la bolsita en mano, saco un pedazo del corazón de chocolate que ya estaba deshecho y lo puso entre sus labios. Se acercó con suavidad al cuerpo del moreno, que se estremecía cada vez al contacto del que caía sobre él.

- ¿Qué tal si lo comemos juntos?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a sus labios, que se abrían para también saborear el dulce chocolate, que se derretía con el contacto de ambos, y el calor en sus bocas, para luego estas unirse nuevamente en un profundo devorar mutuo. Poco a poco las prendas caían a los lados de la cama, y los cuerpos sobre ella se mezclaban en frenesí rítmico de pasión. Zoro cogió otro pedazo de la bolsita y comenzó a delinear con chocolate cada parte del cuerpo de su amado que estaba por recorrer, causando en él un delicioso estremecimiento y una hermosa vista de su rostro embellecido por el carmesí profundo y gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Derretido todo el chocolate en su cuerpo, y maravillado por el hecho, además de orgulloso por cómo ponía al moreno. Comenzó su deleite. Con su labios y su ágil lengua fue recorriendo por donde el chocolate estaba. Deteniéndose primero en el cuello, dejando marcas de chupones por doquier, bajando por su pecho y dedicándole tiempo a sus tetillas, que mordió con furor mientras absorbía el chocolate derretido.

- Hmm Zo ro- gimió de placer al acto, y cogía con fuerza la cabellera peli verde. Al escucharlo decir su nombre, no pudo evitar querer más, quererlo gemir entre sus brazos, y que grite su nombre en éxtasis total. Deseándolo solo a él, pidiendo por él.

- Zo ro… te amo.

Y definitivamente lo obtendría, obtendría todo de lo que ahora era suyo por siempre.

- Yo también te amo. Luffy.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Review?

_**Editado 31/05/13**_


End file.
